El Chico de Enfrente
by Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen
Summary: Un pequeño regalo para CerezOo-chan Li! Espero que te guste! Por favor denle una oportunidad! es un pequeño one-shot!


**Hiii... esta es una historia solo por el día de hoy, dedicada a mi san Valentín CerezOo-chan Li! disfrutalo! me diverti haciendolo, aunque no se como quedo!**

* * *

El Chico de Enfrente

Ansiosa… así me sentía en este preciso instante, veía frente a mí un peluche en forma de oso, me recordaba perfectamente el color del cabello de ese chico, incluso la expresión fría que tenía, me recordaba su rostro y lo tierno que podía llegar a ser cuando me quedaba viéndolo fijamente sin que supiera que lo observaba.

Me arme de valor, tome el peluche, y me dirigí a pagar el precio de aquel oso, se que estaba siendo tonta, él ni siquiera me conocía, de hecho podría jurar que esos ojos ámbar jamás me habían visto, nunca podrían notar a una chica como yo… ¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo todo esto!, era 13 de febrero, faltaba un día para que todas las parejas salieran a la calle a demostrar su amor, y los que no lo tuvieran era su momento para conseguirlo, y aquí estaba yo, comprando un oso de peluche, para recordarme que la persona de la cual estaba totalmente enamorada, no se fijaba en mí.

Cuando termine mis compras, ya era algo tarde, aún así, la ciudad estaba muy animada, las tiendas estaban decorando aún más para los eventos especiales de San Valentín, todo se veía tan genial y hermoso que no pude evitar sentirme algo mal, al saber, que el objeto de mi amor, no la pasaría conmigo.

Llegue a casa, salió a recibirme mi gato, Kero, ronroneo un poco debajo de mí, lo que me indicaba que tenía hambre, dejé lo que había comprado en el sofá y fui a ponerle un poco más de alimento…

—Kero, eres un glotón, esta mañana deje tu recipiente lleno—Kero maulló en respuesta y yo le mire, nunca cambiaría, después de ponerle otra vez comida, fui a mi habitación, directo a la ventana, corrí las cortinas para que me permitiesen ver el exterior y ahí, como siempre, estaba aquella habitación iluminada, su dueño paseaba de un lado a otro, con un libro en sus manos, parecía exasperado por algo… ¿Tendré el valor de darle mi obsequio? ¿Qué pensará de mí? Las preguntas me carcomían por dentro, y me quede mirando fijamente hacia la otra habitación, sin percatarme del tiempo transcurrido, cuando volví a mis sentidos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, del otro lado, aquel chico me miraba fijamente, buscando en mi cara alguna razón para estar observándolo fijamente, mi cerebro mando estímulos a mi cuerpo, haciendo que abriera mis ojos por la sorpresa, mi mente se puso en blanco, pude sentir como mi cara ardía, no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que él había notado mi presencia mientras le observaba, gire tan rápido como mi cuerpo lo permitió, en el proceso, me di un golpe con el escritorio junto a mi ventana, el dolor recorrió mi cuerpo y comencé a dar pequeños saltitos para intentar mitigarlo, de reojo pude observar que el chico al que tanto observaba se estaba riendo a carcajadas de mí, avergonzada y tratando de controlarme un poco, cerré con fuerzas las cortinas, era oficial… ¡que me tragara la tierra!

—Soy tan tonta— me tiré a la cama, ocultando mi rostro en mi almohada, quería llorar, definitivamente, esta no era la forma con la que quería hacerme notar.

—Ahhhhhh tonta, tonta, tonta, Sakura… ¿cómo pude hacer tal cosa?

No tendría el valor de enfrentarme mañana a esos ojos ámbar, no después de mi puesta en escena, me compadecí un poco más mientras caía en un pozo de depresión. Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a buscar el regalo que se supone debía entregarle, salía de la habitación en busca de las bolsas con todo lo necesario para decorar aquel pequeño oso de felpa, cuando tuve todo lo que necesitaba, regrese de nuevo a mi habitación.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, y las cortinas igual, podía trabajar al menos con un poco de comodidad, deje todas las cosas en mi escritorio que me había jugado una mala pasada, y comencé a trabajar adornando el presente para mañana, quizás no tendría el valor de entregarlo personalmente, pero al menos podía dejarle un regalo anónimo, después de todo, aquel chico estudiaba en la misma secundaria que yo. Mientras hacía mi labor, el calor aumentaba, era raro pues en estas fechas, el clima era muy agradable, lamentablemente mi ventilador estaba en reparación, pero tenía demasiado calor, armándome de valor me acerque a la ventana y corrí poco a poco una de las cortinas, con el fin de asegurarme que el chico en cuestión, no estuviese aún despierto, y sí, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, lo que me indicaba que podía abrir las ventanas sin temor a encontrarme con su mirada, abrí completamente las cortinas y una de las panorámicas, aunque en mi habitación el calor era agobiante, la brisa nocturna era muy refrescante, sonreí por esa sensación de frescura y me dedique a terminar mi trabajo.

Era muy tarde cuando di los toques finales, pero me sentía muy satisfecha, le había confeccionado un traje al oso, de hecho, era el uniforme de la escuela Seijo, y cada vez más se parecía a su futuro dueño, o esa era mi intención, me quede observado mi trabajo final, orgullosa del mismo, no supe porque, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba, levanté mi mirada hacia el exterior de mi habitación y no vi nada fuera de lo usual, no había nada ni nadie afuera, todo estaba en una total tranquilidad, quizás solo fue mi imaginación. Como ya era muy tarde, decidí acostarme, no quería quedarme dormida y llegar tarde a clases.

Al día siguiente, me desperté, tarde, por no haber dormido lo suficiente, y sin tiempo de hacer prácticamente nada. Me di una ducha rápida, salí del baño apresurada, busque mi uniforme y por las prisas no encontraba nada… mala suerte, esto es a lo que denominan mala suerte.

Cuando estuve totalmente lista, solo me quedaba media hora para llegar a clases, no habría tiempo de desayunar tome mis cosas y por poco se me olvida el pequeño regalo, me apresure a bajar las escaleras de mi hogar, que en ese momento estaba vacío, mi padre y mi hermano habían salido de viaje por el trabajo de papá, me despedí de Kero y corrí lo más que pude para alcanzar el autobús.

Me pregunto ¿por qué rayos seré tan descuidada? Cuando finalmente llegue a la secundaria, mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, me esperaba en la entrada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días, Sakurita, ¿te has vuelto a quedar dormida?

—¡Hola Tomoyo! Solo un poco, pero ya estoy aquí—le sonreí de vuelta, era una gran amiga.

—¿Preparada para el evento de hoy? —pregunto mirándome, sabía a lo que se refería.

—No… es decir, sí, pero…

—¿Pero? El joven Li ¿te ha dicho algo?

—¿Li? ¿Quién es Li?-pregunte un tanto confundida, Tomoyo suspiro y me miro reprochándome.

—Sakura, vas a regalarle un obsequio al joven Li, ¿cómo es que no sabes que su nombre?

—¿Qué? Rayos… lo siento, soy muy mala recordando las cosas, además, nunca he cruzado una palabra con él… yo solo quiero darle… ya sabes… mi regalo.

—¿Qué haré contigo? Deberías saber el nombre de la persona que te gusta al menos… ahora, ¿le darás tu regalo personalmente o lo dejarás como una admiradora secreta?

—Yo…—iba a contestarle, pero el sonido de la campana anunciaba el inicio de clases, nos apresuramos al salón de clases, por suerte, llegamos antes que el profesor, en medio de las clases, le comunique a Tomoyo lo sucedido la noche anterior y que por eso, no me atrevería a darle el obsequio en persona, como era de esperarse de rió un poco de mi, pero me animo a entregárselo personalmente, pero no quería.

En medio de los descansos entre clase y clase, no pude dejarle mi obsequio a Li, porque tal parece que era muy popular entre las chicas, y todo lo que usaba en la secundaria estaba invadido, de chocolates y demás regalos, además cada vez que intentaba poner mi regalo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, llegaba alguien, en una ocasión fue el mismísimo Li quien apareció, me puse tan nerviosa que solo pude salir corriendo en otra dirección.

Al finalizar las clases, estaba deprimida, aún conservaba el peluche en forma de oso, por más que lo intente, no tuve la oportunidad de dejarle el regalo, ni el valor que tuvieron otras chicas para darle sus regalos personalmente. Iba a irme temprano, pues Tomoyo tenía práctica en el club de música y mis entrenamientos de porristas se habían cancelado por hoy, caminaba lentamente hacia la salida del instituto, cuando una mano me tomo del brazo y me hizo girarme para hacerle frente, estaba sorprendida por esa acción, pues nadie nunca lo había hecho, pero sin duda lo que más me sorprendió, es que, quien había realizado la acción, no era nada más ni nada menos que Li. Me miraba fijamente y poco a poco comencé a sentir como mi cara se ponía de todos los rojos posibles pero no era capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima ¿por qué? Porque era la primera que le veía tan cerca y me di cuenta de que realmente era muy hermoso…

—¿Vas a seguir mirándome como si fuese un alien? —pregunto, su voz era algo hermoso, aturdió mis sentidos y me costó un poco contestar.

—Yo… etto…—desvié la mirada, genial, ahora quedaría como idiota de nuevo frente a él. Lo escuché suspirar y volví mi atención a él.

—Vaya… supongo que empezamos mal… mi nombre Li Xiao Lang… ¿tú debes ser Kinomoto despistada no es así? —Su nombre era un tanto difícil de pronunciar… momento…. Me había llamando ¿despistada?

—¿Despistada? ¿Qué te hace creerlo? Mi nombre es Sakura. Sa-ku-ra.

—Vale, Vale, Sakura…aun así, eres muy despistada, realmente no puedo creer que haya alguien así en el mundo real.

—¿Qué? — no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era la primera vez que hablaba con aquel chico que me robaba unos cuantos suspiros y resultaba ser muy arrogante para mi gusto.

—Por cierto Sa-ku-ra—la forma en que menciono mi nombre me hizo sentir un escalofrío—¿no tienes algo para mí?

De la nada tomo la bolsa en donde se encontraba mi regalo, y lo saco a la luz quedo un pequeño oso de felpa, con el uniforme de la escuela, el mismo que estaba usando Shaoran… ¿era así su nombre? Bueno eso no importaba, entre sus manos tenía el pequeño osito y verlos a los dos juntos me hizo sentir realmente avergonzada, quise arrebatárselo de sus manos, pero fue más rápido que yo y lo alejo de mí.

—Sí que tienes talento, hiciste un gran trabajo, realmente se parece a mí, bueno, ahora me lo llevo, gracias por tu regalo Sakura—me guiño un ojo.

—Espera, espera, no puedes llevártelo, además ¿quién dijo que era para ti? — intente sonar furiosa y no como tonta, luego de ese gesto, mis neuronas seguro habían muerto.

—A diferencia de ti, Sakura, yo si pongo atención a mí alrededor, y para que no te molestes, yo también tengo un regalo para ti— Se acerco a mí y me atrajo con su cuerpo, quedando en una situación en la que solo en mis sueños era posible vivir, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y en mi cara el sonrojo había llegado a niveles extremos, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y podía escuchar los latidos en mis oídos… su boca se acerco peligrosamente a la mía para luego desviar su camino hasta mi oído en donde susurro con una voz ronca, sexy y suave a la vez:

—Me gustas Sakura, desde hace mucho, incluso anoche cuando estabas tan dedicada a mi regalo…—estaba en shock… él había dicho que yo le ¿gustaba? De ¿gustar, gustar?

—Yo… ¿te gusto?

Su rostro volvía estar enfrente de mi… mi respiración estaba acelerada, por alguna razón, su cercanía me ponía demasiado nerviosa…

—Do you want be my valentine... forever? —después de decir esa frase, sus labios se posaron en los míos, dejándome una agradable sensación de calidez. Mi primer beso… me lo dio la persona que me gustaba. Hoy era un grandioso San Valentín.

* * *

**Espero te haya gustado! mi último regalo jeje XD**


End file.
